Tis the Season
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Christmas One-Shot for the family of Turtles.


**TMNT Characters © Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird**

**I just checked who the Turtles belonged to, but it was Wiki, so I don't know what else to say but I think those two own the turtles.**

**I'm not really new on FanFiction (FF). I've been writing for over a year for numerous categories but mainly for Sonic the Hedgehog after I grew attached to them, but then I saw the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie again and everything came racing back to me. **

**How I thought Mikey was the funniest character ever like Raph was the most badass of the group. Donnie was the genius and Leo was the leader. I was always in love with the thought of being a fan of the Turtles. It wasn't until I watched the newest movie called TMNT (2007 was when it came out, the animated one where Leo comes back from training and Raph is the 'Nightwatcher'—yeah that one) about five times, every night until I fell asleep basically. Then I started watching the original movie, and then the second and third movie. I had seen them before and plenty of times, but let's just say I'm obsessed with TMNT and keep it at that. So, I decided to check on FF for any Turtle stories and walla! I'm here! **

**I hope you can enjoy my stories that shoot from my brain and land up typed on a computer. So, without further ado, is a Christmas One-Shot about the Turtles in New York. I wanted people to see my writing before writing an actual story of the Turtles. Tell me what you think, please. Critics are allowed—flamers will do what they do best: burn. Not a threat, just a warning. I've dealt with flamers before and if you don't believe me go check on my profile and my stories. I give 'em hell when they don't give me a reason.**

**Also, I go off of the TMNT movie that was out in 2007. I liked how Leo came back from training and how their sewer home looked. So, if you've seen the movie, image everything like that. If you haven't, I'm tellin' you that you need to go watch it! XD**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**One-Shot:**

'**Tis the Season**

Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

Splinter's eyes scanned their sewer home watchfully.

It'd been a few months since Leonardo came home from training and they defeated the stone immortals, letting Mr. Winters free from immortality, and Christmas was right around the corner. The boys went far out that year, even getting a Christmas tree to put in the middle of the living room. They had to move it when the tree got in the way of seeing the TV though.

Casey Jones was sleeping on the couch with his mask on his head, pulled off his face, at the moment.

The boys must have left when Casey fell asleep. Mikey had probably convinced them that now was the time to go shopping. Thanks to 'Cowabunga Carl' doing kids' birthday parties, Mikey had enough money to spend presents for everyone. Donnie was still a faithful IT tech support, no matter how many embarrassing conversations he had over the phone line. Leo and Raphael were the only ones not working, besides Splinter who never had the need to find a job.

The only reason Splinter didn't let the two older turtles work was because he was making them learn something they both had to earn: patience. Patience for one another. Leonardo already had patience when it came to being a leader; it was patience with Raphael that went down the drain just as quick as it came out the faucet. The brothers could work together, true, but that never stopped arguments from appearing.

"Just one more step."

The whisper was like a pen dropping in a silent room. Splinter's gaze went over to the stairs that led to the door. A soft smirk landed on his muzzle. "Michelangelo…what are you doing?"

"Ah!" The turtle fell on the step, dropping the huge, wrapped box on the floor. "Aww…Sorry, Father…It's a present for Donnie…"

"Where are your brothers?" Splinter inquired, glancing quickly around the giant room.

"Don's sleeping; Leo's sending Christmas cards out with April and Raph's…out."

Splinter's eyes narrowed. "I thought I told Raphael not to leave off like this," he mumbled to himself more than to Mikey.

"They finished their training for the day," Mikey huffed as he picked up the big present and continued to the tree, which was relocated _next _to the TV instead of in front of it. "Raph said he'd meet up with Leo and April later."

"Hm…" Splinter hummed but stared up at Raph's bedroom door. He turned his body and walked back into the only room he could meditate in. "I'll be in my room if you need me…"

"Yes, sensei," Mikey nodded before pushing onwards to finish his goal.

As Splinter closed the door, he heard a giant thud and Mikey groaning. The soft smirk replaced itself onto his muzzle before he kneeled on the mat in front of his small table. He closed his eyes and sighed, breathing in and out deeply, as the candles were the only source of light in the room.

Christmas was in three days. Mikey would be chattering all Christmas Eve while Donnie would be trying to get some shut eye. Raph would most likely shut himself in his room and sleep while Leo would be the only one trying to coax his brother to sleep. Splinter could just see it now.

~~~.~~~

"There's the last one," April sent the red envelope floating down into the mailbox.

She wore jeans, heavy boots, a yellow jacket with mittens and a scarf, and her hair was pinned up. She turned to Leonardo who was bundled up with just a coat as the nippy New York weather got to them. Hardly anyone was out in the back streets, but was busy in the known stores, shopping with a deadline.

"You cold?"

Leo shivered and chuckled at April. "Sorry, turtles aren't really…used to colder weather."

April smiled as they linked arms and walked down the empty street around April's apartment building. "Don't worry; you can have some hot chocolate at the apartment while you wait for Raph."

The only answer she got was a hum.

April tilted her hair, making a bang fall out of place and dangle over her eyes. "Leo? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah," Leo trailed off, keeping his eyes to the slippery cement. "I'm just wondering why Raph would be out in this cold of weather…even he knows to stay indoors during winter."

"Raph is Raph," April reassured. "You know him more than I do, but we both know he likes to wander off and be alone. He'll come back, he always does."

Again, the hum sufficed for Leo as a response. April frowned slightly but neither said anything as they climbed the metal stairs to the window of April and Casey's apartment. She slid the window open, having put a rock in between the window and window seal to keep the window unlocked. She went in first and Leo followed.

"Casey isn't back yet…" April mused as she stepped around the couch.

"Well, he likes to wander," Leo mocked as he lay down on the couch.

April turned to give him a glare but was cut off by a clinking sound in the kitchen. Both turned as April reached for the light switch. Turning the light on, they relaxed upon seeing their intruder.

"Raphael," April folded her arms scoldingly.

Raph shrugged, giving a small smile at his beak. "Sorry," He muttered as he reached for the scissors that fell. "Mikey was prying while we went shopping so I came back here, letting him know I'd meet up with you guys later."

Leo stood up and sauntered to the counter while Raph wrapped a small box. There were three others, all different sizes, which caught his attention. He poked at one's ribbon but Raph's fingertips swatted his hand, "Not you too, Leo!"

The oldest smirked softly at his brother, pulling his hand away, "Seems you are OCD, little bother."

"Huh?" Raph turned to him, holding a perfectly wrapped present that was the tiniest before stacking it on the other little one, which was stacked on a medium one and that one was stacked on the largest present of all. "No, I'm not!"

"All the ribbons are color coordinated," Leo pointed from the present on the bottom to the present on the top.

The one on the bottom had a red ribbon, the next one had an orange, the next a yellow, and the last one was green. "You've organized them in size," Leo continued. "And their wrapping color is complementary to their ribbon color."

Raph pouted at his brother, hiding a scowl. "So? What's wrong with that?"

Leo chuckled and shook his head in an amused way, "Nothing."

"So, I'm here to amuse you?" Raph growled.

"And you're doing a great job," Leo answered with sass.

"Boys."

They turned to April who pointed at the clock. "Doesn't Splinter want you back before six? With all these people about, you could be seen without a disguise."

Raph groaned and held the two largest presents. "I hate curfews. Grab a box, O Fearless One."

Leo rolled his eyes but did so and followed Raph out of the apartment, going through the window. "See ya, April!"

April waved to the two, getting a wave and a curt nod back. She focused on the two brothers leave before closing the window to keep the warm air in. She twisted around to stare at everything in the empty room.

Her sigh echoed off the walls and reflected back to her.

~~~.~~~

Leo and Raph made it back just before six, having to stop multiple times because they had difficulties getting the presents down the sewer hole. It was kind of hard to put a rectangular box in a circular shape. But the two got it done.

Mikey was asleep on the couch along with Casey on the other. Donatello was found going over his computer. He turned around at the commotion at the door. "There you two are! Splinter was getting worried."

"Worried is hardly the word," Splinter showed from the kitchen, glaring softly at the two turtles on the steps.

Leo gritted his teeth in apology, keeping the smaller presents in his grasp. "Sorry, Master Splinter. When we got back, Raph was busy wrapping presents."

"Mikey was being nosy enough," Raph stated, setting the presents he held down under the tree.

Leo passed him the two smallest ones and let him set them down on the larger ones. When Raph saw the smug look on Leo's muzzle, he moved the smaller presents beside the larger ones. It bugged Raphael to no end, but if it was to prove mentally to Leo that he wasn't OCD, he would do it.

He didn't do it for long though.

With a growl, Raph set the two on top of the larger presents and trudged away, running up the wall and doing a flip before grabbing a hold on the railing and landing on his feet.

Leo's amused gaze followed him until they settled on Splinter. He nodded with a straight face at the rat. "Master…"

Splinter waved him off. "You finished your training with Raphael today?"

"Yes, sensei," Leo whispered as Splinter walked past his eldest son.

"Good," Splinter vanished into his room to meditate some more, but not without saying, "Goodnight."

Leo swallowed and turned to Donnie. "What have you been up to today?"

~~~.~~~

Casey left by six-thirty (after he woke up) and nearly biffed it while trying to leap over the couch when he saw the time. April would most likely either ignore him and give him the cold shoulder or treat him to hot chocolate. He was hoping for the latter.

Donnie yawned at his computer and smacked his lips. "Well, you better turn in, Mikey."

The orange bandanna flipped over the side of the couch and expressionless blue eyes gazed at him. "You're kiddin', right? You're the one yawning!"

"Sh!" Leo hissed, taking a quick glance up at their bedroom doors and Raph's in particular. "It's nearly ten, Mike; we might as well all turn in." The oldest stood up and stretched, patting Mikey on the head, who glared, before racing up the wall and flipping over the railing to walk into his bedroom.

Donatello smirked and leaned back on his chair. "Hmph, I think I rest my case."

Mikey stuck his tongue out at him but muttered, "Okay, okay," nonetheless. With that, the youngest turtle got up off the couch. Instead of racing up the wall like Raph or Leo, he decided to have one more episode of fun before hitting the hay.

His foot landed on Donnie's head as his hands grasped the railing and his body flipped, using Donnie has a stool of some sort. Donatello didn't find it as funny as Mikey did when he hit the floor with his two feet. Mikey stared down at the glaring turtle.

"Michelangelo…" Donnie growled.

"Goodnight, bro!" Mikey skipped merrily to his bedroom door and shut it.

Donnie sighed and stood up from his seat, walking up the stairs and turning left to his bedroom. There was the main entrance and then the stairs going down. To the left, when coming in, were Raph's and Leo's bedroom. To the right were Donnie's and Mikey's. Simple as that, but the turtles didn't find themselves in their bed until late. It was always staying up and playing video games or sleeping on the couches.

When everything seemed quiet and dark, a pair of feet walked across the floor. Eyes burned through the dark room and calm breathing entered a room. One of the turtles'.

With his weapons gone, at the side of his bed in his bedroom, Leo peeked into Raph's room. Something was off, ever since Raphael left to go to bed. He frowned when he knew his suspicions were true.

Raphael wasn't in the room.

~~~.~~~

The snow was falling over his shell, his red bandanna flapped in the slight breeze, and his gaze tore through everything his eyes could devour.

Lights on a hotel building blinked, cars beeped and honked from time to time in the New York atmosphere, and people walked along sidewalks. Raphael closed his eyes and took a deep breath in while sitting on the rooftop. When he let it out and opened his eyes, he scowled at Leo who stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Leo inquired, taking a step forward. "It's freezing out here."

The clock on one of the buildings chimed eleven o' clock. Raph's eyes flashed towards the giant clock before meeting his brother's again. He sighed and sat at the edge of the rooftop. It wasn't long until his brother joined him. "I don't know…I can't meditate in a room filled with just candles…I need be out in the actual world. Nature is beautiful," Raph mumbled.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "We're in the city."

"But nonetheless, nature is majestic. Nature is something that we need. It calms us and even gives us confidence or courage…how was it?"

"How was what?" Leo tilted his head a little, keeping his eyes on his little brother.

"Your training…living in the jungle," Raphael snorted, "Jungle Boy."

Leonardo rolled his eyes but sighed heavily, the frost exposing his breath. "Quiet…you get to know the jungle around you, being the only thing really living there besides the vegetation and insects. It was nice…no rowdy brothers disturbing you meditate…there was never really harm unless it came to the village nearby."

"Sometimes I wish I could go to someplace like that," Raphael admitted. "But I could never leave this place behind—where the subway is my lullaby and where the only meditation I get _is _from rowdy brothers…it becomes routine for me."

They were silent for minutes on end until Leo let out another breath of air.

"Raph…what are you doing out here exactly?"

Raphael closed his eyes and groaned. "…I don't know, Leo…I just like looking over the city…it's peaceful…"

Leo watched as a man ran away with a woman's purse. The woman was shrieking after the man but she was too busy carrying her bags of presents and tending to her crying child in the stroller.

"Yet nosy all at the same time," Raph interrupted Leo's gaze. "C'mon!"

"Raph!" Leo exclaimed after his brother, who raced across a rooftop.

For once, his younger brother did something he never truly thought would ever happen. Raph stopped and turned around to look at his brother.

Raph's breathing was heavy already, he was growing impatient and Leo knew it. Leo gritted his teeth and stared down at the woman with the crying baby. He shook his head and moaned before getting up and following his brother. Raph took the lead first but Leo outdistanced him as they hurried across rooftops and after the thief.

"Leo!"

"Raph, hurry up!" Leo let the snowflakes hit his face, making his skin even colder. "We're losing him!"

They leaped down in an alleyway. Leo's feet thudded, a dark gaze already stopping the robber. The thief turned around and whimpered as he saw Leo. Making a dash for it, the man twisted around quickly and began running along to the other end of the alleyway.

Raphael stopped him by landing right in front of him. Taking his sais out, Raphael flipped them in his hands.

"No."

Frowning, the ill-tempered turtle slowly lowered his weapons to peer over the thief's shoulder, staring at his leader. Leo held out his hand, remembering he didn't have his weapons on him at the moment.

"Peace, brother. Peacefully."

Raph snorted. "How are we supposed to fight _peacefully_?"

"For you?" Leo shifted his head. "I'll show you."

With that, Leo lunged forward at the thief.

~~~.~~~

Flashing lights showed the thief tied up to a light pole. The news reporters were already out and swarmed the witnesses—one was the woman who was robbed. Her child was in his stroller still, but happier with a present in his grasp. The woman was equally just as happy with her purse back in her possession.

Leo smirked from the rooftop they saw it start from. "C'mon…If Splinter wakes up for a glass of water like last night and we're not there; we're both going to get a lecture."

Unlike most times, Raphael submitted to his leader's orders. The two ran along rooftops until jumping into the alleyway where their home was located underground in the sewer.

When getting home, Leo scoped the area for Splinter but it was clear. With a smirk, Leo padded over to the kitchen counter and took a bottle of water from the fridge. Raphael followed him and sat at the table, turning the light on when he got in the room.

"Boys…"

Both jumped at the sound of their father's voice cutting through the air.

"Master Splinter," Leo put the water bottle down on the counter and spinned around to meet the rat. "We-"

"Were out," Splinter finished. "Yet you've come back _together_. Your lessons are not over, my sons…but I can at least contemplate calmly, knowing you two are at peace now."

"We still get in arguments," Leo muttered. "Sensei…I don't think it's something we can get over with—Raph and I are two very different beings-"

"My task for you was to learn patience," Splinter went on, swaying his hand through the air like he usually did. "To do so…you must become at peace with one another. You are brothers; a disagreement between brothers is not unusual. You did not fail, Leonardo…Raphael...you just are beginning to understand how to control being around one another with rules on the field, and you on the sidelines."

Raph snorted, holding onto the pepper shaker. "I've been informed my attitude doesn't help the team."

"And you will learn to control your temper," Splinter coarsely spoke out so abruptly. "But for now, you remain at peace with one another, like people at Christmas intend to do. Now...Goodnight," he walked slowly off.

Leo stared at Raph who didn't glance at him until Splinter had vanished. Raphael stood up and cleared his throat. "Goodnight…"

His older brother smirked as the dark green turtle took the stairs to his bedroom. "Goodnight, Raph."

* * *

**Christmas Eve:**

Mikey bounced on the couch happily before plopping down on the couch. He held the small present from Leonardo.

Sure, it was small, but he got to unwrap something nevertheless. He opened it quickly and smiled at the object but frowned seconds later. "Uh…what is it?"

Raphael sat next to him with a tilted head, probably more tilted than it needed to be. "Um…"

"It's basically a trinket from my training mission," Leo stated obviously. "The people in the village gave it to me on some tree trunks. They believed if they worshiped me and showered me with gifts, I would protect them."

"Which wasn't true because you'd protect them either way," Mikey stared at the small necklace, turning it in his fingers. "Thanks, bro."

Splinter sat calmly in the one person couch, watching his sons carefully as they opened one present each. Donatello picked a medium-sized gift from Mikey. After he unwrapped it (which took forever from how much paper Mikey used) he found himself dumbfounded. "Uh…"

"It's a watch that calls people!" Mike leaned forward excitedly.

"Does it at least tell time?" Raph snorted.

He was hit in the gut by Leo, who was sitting beside him. Donnie was left to sit on the other couch by himself. Raph sent a glare to Leo who met it right back. Donatello smiled and took the watch out of the box. "Thanks, Mikey…"

"You're welcome!" Michelangelo beamed. "Splinter next!"

Leo passed a gift to Raph who passed it to Mikey. Mikey then decided to take his time in giving it to their father. Splinter took it and opened it carefully. Inside was a picture in a frame. The boys were concealing their smiles, well, most of them were. Mikey had lost it when Splinter was given the gift.

"April helped out," Leonardo stated. "She took the picture of us and we picked out the frame. It's simple, but Casey carved our names in Japanese on the outside."

Splinter's fingers went over the frame slowly. His eyes were glazed but he didn't give in. "This…is very thoughtful, boys. Thank you, very much."

Donatello grinned almost as big as Mikey. The only two who kept to themselves, but let out a small smile, were Leo and Raphael. Splinter hung onto the gift all that night, even after Raph and Leo unwrapped their presents. The rest of the presents were left for morning as the five retired for bed.

Splinter walked slowly to his room, placing the picture down carefully next to his bed.

* * *

**Christmas Day:**

"Wake up!" Mikey found himself catapulting onto Raphael.

The older turtle lunged forward and gasped for breath. "Mikey! What are you tryin' to do, give me a heart attack?!"

Mikey was lying on the floor after Raph pushed him off his lap. "Did it work?" He tilted his head, asking for it.

~~~.~~~

Donnie was sitting in his regular spot from Christmas Eve last night that you'd think he just slept there. Leo sat next to him, holding a mug of hot chocolate—whether to keep him awake or warm, Mikey didn't know.

Splinter was found in the one person couch like the night before as well. Raphael plopped down next to Mikey on the other couch, sprawling out and already beginning to close his eyes. Mikey had to nudge him a few times during the morning to get him to stay awake.

When all was said and done and the turtles opened their presents, Casey and April came down with more for them to unwrap. Talking and staying over until nine, Casey and April left more tired than they came, which wasn't much of a surprise.

When the clock chimed eleven, Mikey was over the couch with wrapping over him and presents he favored the most by the end of the day. Leo smirked down at him before picking him up, dropping the presents and paper off onto the couch.

Cradling Mikey in his grasp, Leo carefully made his way to Mikey's room. Dropping him softly on his bed, Leo pulled the blankets over his little brother, who drooled, before leaving. Leo checked up on Donnie and left the snoozing turtle surrounded with machines and tools that were presents.

Raph's door was slightly opened, which caught Leo's attention rapidly. Leo nudged it open to see Raph sleeping in his bed.

A warm smile went across Leo's muzzle as he strode over to Raph. His older brother pulled a blanket over him to keep him warm. Raph huffed in his sleep slightly before continuing to dream. Leo pulled away and walked backwards to the door. Shutting it quietly, Leo made his way to his bedroom.

From the staircase, Splinter watched his eldest son. When Leo disappeared into his room, the rat turned and moseyed on over to his room—taking longer than usual to get there.

He hummed a Christmas carol and thought of the words as he went, before he too, vanished into his bedroom.

'_Tis the season to be jolly…_

* * *

_Ummm, right, I didn't know how to end this. It is my first TMNT story after all but I'll learn. I hope you readers will review and tell me what I could work on (especially the character's personality, I've been so used to Sonic the Hedgehog and characters' personalities, not TMNT.)_

_I hope you liked this story and won't mind me writing more! I have one story I want to write about TMNT very badly! XD Anyone who is willing to help and give me information about the Turtles and who the Turtles belong to in the newer movie, the animated one I talked about earlier (where Leo comes back from training and they defeat 3,000 year old statues), is welcomed to! All because that's what I'm going off of, because I want that movie to have a sequel or something, so, that's going to be my future story! _

_Arrivederci!_


End file.
